


Save the Dance

by JoMikealson



Series: Hosie’s Life [1]
Category: Legacies (TV 2018), The Originals (TV), The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Based off 1x06, F/F, Hosie, Hosie bonding time, Josie deserved to be seen at her sweet sixteen, Lizzie ships Hosie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-29
Updated: 2018-12-29
Packaged: 2019-09-29 18:30:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17208671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JoMikealson/pseuds/JoMikealson
Summary: After being buried alive Josie didn’t exactly get the chance to have her spotlight on her sweet sixteen, nor did she get to have a slow dance in a nice gown. Hope wanted to do something to cheer her up so she saves her a dance.





	Save the Dance

**Author's Note:**

> So excited to come back and write more, life has been insane. Hope you like it!

Save the Dance  
Josie Saltzman/Hope Mikealson

When Hope helped save Josie the night of her sweet sixteen, Hope knew that Josie had practically missed her party so she wanted to help Josie have a great rest of her day. Hope also knew that she was in love with the brunette siphoner and she couldn’t live without her. They went inside and into the restroom where Hope used her magic to clean off Josie’s dress. Josie smiled tearfully and said. “You didn’t have to do that Hope.”  
Hope smiled at the brunette birthday girl and nodded gently. “I didn’t have to, but I wanted to. No one should have to look dirty for their own birthday, even if you do look beautiful no matter what.” She said.  
Josie smiled and said. “You’re sweet, Hope. I’m sorry about avoiding you after we saved Lizzie and the school from the gargoyle, I was worried about her and then things Rafael happened and I was incredibly confused.”  
Hope looked at Josie and said. “What happened with Rafael?”  
Josie sighed and said. “When he and I were trapped in the spiders web I kissed him in order to siphon some of his powers. I liked it, but it was a mistake as well. I’m also guessing he slept with Lizzie so that’s when I stopped liking him, I’m not going to mess things up for Lizzie.”  
Hope nodded gently and said. “It’s okay Jo, things between us haven’t always been the best, but I do care about you.”  
Josie noticed how she used the nickname without hesitation which made her smile, she had hoped that their friendship would blossom, but in all honesty she wanted to be more than just friends with the auburn haired tribrid, she had developed feelings for her and wanted to show her that she can be loved for who she is.  
Josie then said. “I care about you too Hopey.” Hope smiled amused by the nickname, but loved it especially since it came from Josie.  
Josie then said. “Did you really mean it when you said this talisman you gave me today was to make quiet things heard?”  
Hope nodded softly and said. “I know you don’t always speak up and it’s not because you don’t want to, you just have a lot going on, but I wanted to help you in case anything happened.” 

Josie smiled and nodded. “Thank you Hope. I appreciate it.” She said. Hope smiled softly and nodded. “Now I believe you have a party to attend to, right birthday girl?”

Josie chuckled and nodded. They then walked to the grand hall with smiles on their faces. When they got to the grand hall Hope had the MC make the announcement that the second birthday twin had arrived at their party. Hope then surprised Josie by meeting her down at the stairs as her escort.  
When Josie came down the stairs and said to her. “I’m so confused, but I’m glad you’re here, even though we were together in the restroom..” 

Before Hope said anything Josie then said. “I just remembered that you have super speed. Thanks.” Hope smiled, kissed her hand, took her arm gently and said. “You’re welcome love.”

Hope hadn’t meant to call her the cute nickname but when Josie smiled brightly at her she left it at that. When they got to the dance floor Hope then used her super speed again and asked the DJ to play Josie’s favorite song “A Thousand Years” by Christina Perri and came back. 

As the song started playing Josie smiled brightly and said. “You know my favorite song?” Hope smiled and said. “Of course, I remember when you and I watched the Twilight saga and you sang along to that song when it was playing in Breaking Dawn Part 1.” 

Josie nodded. Hope then offered her hand to Josie for her to take. Josie took the offered hand and let Hope take the lead. As they danced it didn’t take long for Josie to lean into her dance partner and friend. Hope smiled gently and held her close. She then said to herself. ‘I can’t stop thinking about her and how much I love her. I can’t lose her and I can’t believe I almost did.’ 

Josie then looked at Hope and said. “Are you okay Hope?” 

Hope smiled softly and said. “I was just thinking.” 

Josie nodded and said. “About what may I ask?” 

Hope smiled and said. “Well for starters, how beautiful you look tonight. How I’m lucky to have you as a friend.” Hope then felt tears threatening to fall down her cheeks when she thought about how she almost lost Josie. 

She then said. “How close I was to losing you without telling you how I feel about you.” 

Josie then said. “How do you feel about me Hope?” Hope couldn’t hold back the tears any longer and let them go. Josie wiped the tears from Hope’s face with the pad of her thumb and smiled gently. 

Hope took a deep breath and smiled softly at her beautiful dance partner. “I’m not very good at this, but I love you Josie Saltzman, more than you know. When I found out you were buried alive by your possessed biological mother I couldn’t breathe. I thought I would have lost you forever, but I went to search for you instead of worry about losing you. Then when we found you I was relieved, but so heartbroken when you cried. I know I will probably have to understand that you won’t live as long as I do, unless in the future you want to be turned, but I don’t want to spend the rest of my life not being happy, happy with you Jo.” 

Josie smiled softly at her and kissed her lips softly. Hope smiled and returned the kiss. Josie and Hope pulled away after needing to breathe and smiled at each other brightly. “I love you too Hope Mikealson. I have always loved you, but with my sister not liking you I had to hide my feelings for you, I am so happy that you feel the same way and I’m not going to hide my feelings for you anymore.” 

Hope smiled and said. “Will you be my girlfriend Josie?” Josie smiled and said. “I would love to be your girlfriend Hope.” 

As the couple danced Lizzie smiled brightly at her sister. She could see the smile on her sisters face and knew that Josie would be alright. While Hope and Lizzie didn’t see eye to eye, Lizzie liked Hope and knew she would love Josie and protect her from any harm. Penelope then came around and realized that she wasn’t the one that really made Josie happy, Hope was. “Guess Hope is Josie’s true love.” She said aloud.  
Lizzie turned to Penelope and said. “Yeah it does. I know you helped Hope save Josie so I’m just going to thank you now while I am in the spirit of thanking you.” 

Penelope chuckled and said. “It was no big deal, I may have hurt Josie, but I still care, she’s a good person.” 

Lizzie nodded and said. “She is a good person.” She walked away from Penelope and left the couple to dance. 

At the end of the night Josie and Lizzie went to spend their last few moments with their biological mother. They didn’t want to say good bye, but knew it was for the best. As they watched their mother disappear they had tears in their eyes. Josie hugged Lizzie and her father, then left the office to find her girlfriend. She knew Hope would have a better sense of comforting her especially since she had lost her own mother two years ago. She reached Hope’s door and went to knock, instead she felt the tears from earlier and crumpled to the floor crying. Hope heard the foot steps and opened the door to find her girlfriend on the floor crying. Hope felt her heart break for her birthday girl and picked her up. She held her close and walked them over to her bed. She sat down on the bed while holding Josie close. Hope then whispered sweet words of love into her ear and let her inner wolf take over comforting her girlfriend. When Josie’s tears settled to sniffles Hope looked at her and said. “Are you okay?”  
Josie shook her head slightly and said. “I killed my mother, well my bio mom, it was for the best, but I still miss her Hope.” 

Hope listened carefully and nodded, understanding how Josie felt right now. Hope then kissed her forehead gently and said. “I get it Jo, I had thought I killed my mom when she died, but she died in order to keep me safe, besides the fact that Roman killed her, but I still miss her every day, but I also think about the memories that I made with her and I cherish every moment. I know you didn’t make that many memories with Jo, but I know you made some which is really good. You can cherish them every time you think of her.” 

Josie nodded and said. “You’re right, thank you Hope. I love you.” 

Hope smiled and kissed her lips softly. “I love you too Jo.” She said after they pulled away. 

Josie then said. “I should probably get to my room and get some sleep.” 

Hope looked at the clock and said. “Jo, babe, it’s past curfew. I don’t think your dad would be very happy with either of us if you went to your room right now.”

Josie nodded and said. “Is it okay if I spend the night with you?” 

Hope smiled softly and nodded. She got off the bed and grabbed some spare sleepwear for Josie to change in to. 

Josie accepted the offered sleepwear and said. “Is it okay if I use your bathroom to change?” Hope nodded and said. “Of course JoJo.” 

Josie smiled and walked into the bathroom and changed. When she came out Hope had changed into hers as well. Hope then pulled the blankets down a little and let Josie crawl into the bed. As  
Hope was going to sleep on the floor Josie said. “There’s more than enough room for the both of us on this bed babe.”

Hope nodded and crawled in and cuddled next to Josie who had leaned her head into her girlfriend’s shoulder and smiled gently. 

Hope then kissed her forehead gently and said. “I love you so much Josie.” 

Josie smiled, kissed her shoulder gently and said. “I love you too Hope, so much.” Hope smiled and turned off the lights silently watching as Josie fell asleep in her arms. A little bit after Josie fell asleep Hope looked up at the ceiling and said ‘Thank you mom.’ and fell asleep shortly after.

**Author's Note:**

> Stay tuned for more, Hosie is a small, but growing fandom. I’m most likely going to do a New Years one and one for Hope’s birthday, and a belated Christmas one, but we’ll see what happens. Thanks for reading!


End file.
